1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of attachments to I-beams, such as for use in seismic bracing, sway bracing, structure attachment fitting, and seismic restraint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic sway bracing is often required for plumbing systems, fire sprinklers, electrical systems, heating conduits, ventilation conduits, air conditioning conduits, and other structural and non-structural components of a building as well as some equipment installed in buildings. One way of sway bracing is to couple a system to be braced to a pipe or other rigid structural member that is in turn coupled to building structure, such as a wall or a building structural member. The common practice in mounting to the lower flange of an I-beam requires the welding of a bracket to the bottom of the beam. This task is both time and labor intensive. Improvements would be desirable in bracing for pipes, conduits, and other objects.